


The Return of the Cosmos

by MasterRay5



Series: After The Cauldron [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Oral Sex, Post Galaxia, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterRay5/pseuds/MasterRay5
Summary: After the battle with Galaxia, Mamoru and Usagi find peace in each other's arms.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: After The Cauldron [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Return of the Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end. My last entry to the After the Cauldron Series. Focusing on everyone's OTP, Usagi and Mamoru. These have been fun to watch and I hope everyone enjoys reading it. 
> 
> Once again, the guide for the names I use for the Shitennou in these stories.   
> Jadeite=Jin Taito (First name is the Musicals, the last name is just a name I picked for the J)   
> Nephite=Sanjouin Masato (from the anime)   
> Zoisite=Izou Saitou (from the Musicals)   
> Kunzite=Kita Shinn (First name from the Live-Action TV show. The last name means North and   
> if you write Shinn with the right Kanji it becomes “True”. So his name will mean “True North” 

0.0.0

“It’s always better when we’re together.” – Jack Johnson

O.o.O.o.O

Sagittarius Zero, found in the center of the Milky Way Galaxy was the location of the Galactic Cauldron. A nexus in the universe where cosmic energy of the stars and planets gathers together. The only location in existence where Star Seeds, fragments of pure light and Chaos Seeds, slivers of condensed darkness were produced. When complete, these vessels of power erupt from the Cauldron, fly across space, and seek out hosts to whom they resonate. Those who bear Star Seeds will become Sailor Senshi, individuals charged with the eternal mission of preserving life and purifying the hearts of those who are swayed by the carriers of the seeds of Chaos. 

It was at this location, Eternal Sailor Moon, the enhanced form of Tsukino Usagi, did battle with Sailor Galaxia, an individual possessing a Chaos Seed so powerful, the being chosen demanded to be referred to as Chaos. The power of Chaos was immense and nearly defeated Eternal Sailor Moon, but instead she joined with Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon, the spirit of the Cauldron itself awoke to prevent Chaos from throwing off the equilibrium of the universe. Blessed by the power bestowed on her, Tsukino Usagi became Sailor Cosmos, a being who was able to match and conquer the darkness of Chaos. 

The battle over, Sailor Cosmos was able to manipulate the power of the Galactic Cauldron and made two commands. First, she forgave Chaos and allowed the continued production of the Chaos Seeds ensuring the balance of power was maintained. The second, she breathed new life into the Star Seeds of those defeated by Sailor Galaxia, allowing them to regain their human forms. 

With a wave of her hand, Sailor Cosmos made this decree, watching as the Star Seeds of those she called friends and family were ejected from the Cauldron. In a flash of light, the Star Seeds transported away from Sagittarius Zero, leaving the Sailor Senshi with the power of a goddess alone to converse with the spirit of the Cauldron which now lived inside of her. 

0.0.0

  
Hikawa Shrine, the home of Hino Rei, Sailor Mars, and thought to be the unofficial base of the Sailor Senshi of the planet Earth. It was here the Star Seeds were delivered and as the energy which had brought them faded, the stasis surrounding them disappeared as well. As the energy bestowed on them from the Galactic Cauldron took effect, the bodies of each of the fallen Sailor Senshi formed into place. Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Saturn, Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus all found themselves alive and well. Soon, those not native to the planet, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, and the princess they protected Sailor Kakyuu were blessed with their human forms as well. 

The last to form was the Sailor Senshi of the planet Earth. In his former life, he had been known as Endyminion but in this lifetime he was known as Chiba Mamoru. The warrior awoke to find himself in his sailor persona of Tuxedo Mask but also discovered himself full of energy. Digging through the pocket of his suit coat, he found three small shards of crystal and the four jeweled stones which held the souls of his the Shittennou, his four generals in a previous life. The last of the energy from the Cauldron had washed over the objects and caused the souls inside them to be reborn as well. In a flash of light, the four stones became Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite and the three small shards became the guardian cats Luna, Diana, and Artemis, who had lost their lives in the battle against Chaos’ forces. 

Alive and aware of their situations, the Sailor Senshi and their allies found themselves engaging in displays of affections and rejoicing. Group hugs were given, the Sailor Starlights bowed to their Princess, and the Shittennou swore their undying loyalty to Mamoru, insisting they would work to make up for the damage they had done while under the control of Queen Beryl. Though Sailor Mars was hesitant to trust the Shittennou as they made their pledge, she could not help but smile as she watched Sailor Venus lunge at Kunzite, and throw her arms around his neck and hold him tight in an effort to rekindle the love they once shared in their previous life. 

As Mamoru smiled at the tender embrace of Venus and Kunzite, a shadow passed through his mind with a dark through which chilled him to the core. A simple notion of what could make this moment absolutely perfect and what was missing from this heartfelt reunion. His eyes darted through the gathering and his heart began to pound with fear as he opened his mouth and asked a terrifying question, “Everyone...where is Usagi?”

The area was immediately filled with silence as they realized she hadn’t returned. A shiver ran down as the fear they would never see Usagi again became a possibility in everyone’s mind and the very thought caused the feeling of warmth to leave their very being. The crowd’s eyes darted everywhere, hoping they would catch sight of her. Hoping she would appear from behind a tree, clumsy tripping as she rushed toward everyone to embrace and show everything was fine. 

No one spoke. Everyone was too afraid to ask if she was coming back, as if even asking the question would risk challenging fate and preventing Usagi from returning home. 

Time seemed to come to crawl for everyone as they stared at the starry sky. Seconds turned to minutes, turned into an hour. The crowd was afraid to move, scared to even suggest they should engage in a single action without Usagi present. Frightened over the thought one moment without her would lead to many and soon, Tsukino Usagi would be nothing but a memory. 

For Mamoru the waiting felt as torturous as being caught in the limbo of death he experienced while caged by Sailor Galaxia. Like all the Star Seeds which had been locked in her menagerie, his soul had been tied to the vessel, unable to experience heaven or hell, only an endless void of nothingness. Now, the very thought of the woman he loved not returning and having to face a future where Usagi was not by his side felt just as barren and empty. He would not sit ideally by and let such a possibility gain momentum. 

“I’m going after her,” Mamoru stated firmly, knowing what needed to be done.“I’ll find her and bring her back to Earth.” 

“The entrance to Sagittarius Zero appears and disappears throughout the Galaxy for seconds at best,” Princess Kakyou explained, her eyes unable to mask the pain from knowing such a mission was destined to fail. “It only stayed constant due to the involvement of Chaos. Without such dark power to keep the entrance in one place it will again become the most elusive and valued treasures in all of the universe. You could easily spend ten lifetimes living on rumors and leads and never find it.” 

“Then tell me...can Usagi ever be freed from the power we felt her obtain or is her soul forever now bound with the cauldron unable to even achieve reincarnation,” Mamoru asked, wanting a straight answer. Princess Kakyuu cast her eyes to the ground, knowing the answer and not wanting to expressly say such a fate had befallen her comrade. A fire burned in Mamoru as he obtained his answer. “Well...then I will spend TWENTY liftimes if I have to and find the entrance to Sagitarious Zero. I will crawl through Hell itself on my hands and knees if it means I can look into her blue eyes for another moment. I would rather live on waning hope and fading dreams than imagine an existence that Tsukino Usagi isn’t able to inject the world with the energy she radiates. Now...I am going...you will not stop me, you will only delay me, even if it means you kill me. I will go and find her!” 

The crowd stood in awe at the young man’s declaration of love and devotion. The Sailor Senshi smiled with the familiar love they shared, as the man they loved as a brother made his intentions clear. The Shittessou beamed with pride at how strong their prince had grown. Even one who had never interacted with him before, Sailor Star Fighter, stood in amazement at Mamoru’s statement. 

“Wait,” Sailor Pluto objected as she noticed something out of the ordinary. “Diana is still there. If she is, then the timeline with the future of Crystal Tokyo must be in alignment. Usagi will return.” 

A brief calm, washed over the crowd, but left just as briefly as another hour passed as they stood around hoping any second Usagi would appear and reward them all with a smile. 

“Well, I don’t plan on waiting around,” Mamoru insisted, looking towards the Shittessou. “I will make arrangements for you all to stay at my place while you reclaim your lives.” 

“You are delusional to think for a moment we are going to let you go off alone without at least someone coming with you,” Kunzite interjected, shooting a brief glance to Sailor Venus as if to say “ _ I may have to go with him but I swear I will return to you. _ ” 

“Let’s get a plan together!” Sailor Mercury declared, hoping to bring calm thinking back to the situation. “ We will find a way to bring her back. 

“Yes but…,” Mamoru’s attention was distracted as he noticed an object in the sky. A ball of light was approaching where they stood. In a flash of light the bubble collapsed and Sailor Cosmos was standing in front of the group. A burst of energy blinded the group and when it faded, Usagi was standing looking up at the winged form of Sailor Chibi Chibi. 

“Thank you for your assistance,” The tiny cherub complimented Usagi for her help. “Chaos would not have been stopped without your help. The universe owes you a great debt Sailor Moon.” 

After the tiny winged finger thanked Usagi, it flew around the group twice before jetting into the sky and out of sight. Shocked by what had just happened, everyone looked from the sky to the returned form of their friend. 

“Sorry I am late,” Usagi chuckled nervously. She could tell immediately her friends had started to worry when she had not returned right away. “I used the power of the cauldron to send Chibi-Usa and the Sailor Quartet back to the future. Did I miss…”   
  


Usagi was cut off as Mamoru pulled her into his arms and held her close. A moment later, both Inner and Outer Senshi surrounded the couple and a large group hug took place. The princess has returned to her friends, her lover, and her family. It was a time to celebrate. 

O.o.O.o.O

Hours past until it was long past midnight. Farewells were said as the Sailor Starlights and their princess left the planet so they could return to their home in hopes of rebuilding. Sailor Pluto promised she would personally make sure Diana would be able to return to the future safely. The Sailor Senshi and Shittessou insisted they would meet up tomorrow and have a discussion about how to help the men reclaim the lives the Dark Kingdom had stolen from them. Mamoru voluntarily gave his resurrected friends his keys, insisting they could stay at his place for the evening while he took the time to escort Usagi home. After many emotional moments, the couple found themselves alone on the streets of Tokyo, walking hand and hand. 

  
Neither of them spoke, one would think they were drained from the experience they had just endured but this was far from the truth. Instead, having experienced the agony of losing the other, each secretary was fighting a desire to succumb to physical passion. 

“You…,” Mamoru began as he knew they were only a few blocks from Usagi’s home. His body screamed at him, insisting he wrap his arms around her and never let her go. His logic filled brain did not listen. “You must be tired. You had an incredible experience.”

“Yeah,” Usagi agreed as she stopped walking. Her heart ached for his touch and her body felt the same torment. “I guess I am but I don’t know how I feel. A lot has happened. It’s all a bit overwhelming.” 

"I can’t even imagine. You truly are the strongest of us all,” Mamoru complimented, his very being tense with desire. He wanted nothing more than to taste her sweet kiss again. 

“I was so scared the entire time,” Usagi admitted, remembering the torment of seeing Galaxia manipulate Mamoru’s body into acts of humiliation and submission. “All I wanted was to give up...all I wanted was to know peace. 

“Then, you need a night to just relax. We should probably just take things slow," He whispered, licking his dry lips. He was thirsty for salvation only she could offer. "We went through a lot." 

"Y-your right," She lied, denying her own sense of longing. "I guess you can just walk me home and we'll say...goodbye."

The word of farewell triggered something in both of them. Fear, desperation, and a soul crushing need were ignited all at once. In the blink of an eye, they embraced and began to consume one another to extinguish a hole carved in each of their hearts. One from returning from the land of the dead and the other from rejecting the status of a goddess. They both knew only one thing could fill the numbing void located in their chests. Only the love which endured through space and time itself could ease the emptiness they had been cursed with. 

The pair became entangled in each other. Usagi’s hands gripped onto Mamoru’s head and shoulder, gathering hair and his shirt in her tight fists. Mamoru himself had an arm wrapped around Usagi’s waist holding her close, while his other limb ran up and down the ever rising leg of his girlfriend to enjoy it’s softness. Their lips met again and again, trying to quench the thirst they held deep in their souls. 

“Wait!” Mamoru groaned, using all his willpower to break the kiss. The reaction came as his fingertips brushed against Usagi’s panty line. Part of him wanted to remove her panties and make love with her there on the sidewalk. He knew they needed to find somewhere to be alone and as fast as possible. “Not here. But, I need you! Come with me.” 

“To the ends of the Earth and back,” Usagi answered, unwrapping her arms from Mamrou’s neck but not letting go of his hand. Using his freehand, Mamoru flagged down a passing taxi and the two were on their way to a place of seclusion. 

The pair had always insisted they would never need a love hotel. When they were blessed with enough privacy at Mamoru’s apartment they had all they needed to ensure their expression of physical love wouldn’t be interrupted. They had maintained the apartment was all they needed until it was time to find a new place to grow together. Yet, they knew they didn’t want distractions and didn’t want the prying eyes of his long lost generals as they burst through the door and desperately pulled each other’s clothes off. 

  
The taxi dropped them off at the closest hotel and the pair approached the automated room selector. With a swipe of Mamoru’s debit card (he felt grateful his wallet had rematerialized with the rest of his clothing), a key dropped out, and the pair made it to the elevator. Inside, they again got lost in each other’s arms and mouths, trying to get the satisfaction only achieved by their love. 

The opening of the doors brought the pair out of their spell but not before scaring Usagi, causing her to flinch. The motion tore Mamoru’s shirt causing two buttons to pop off and drop to the floor. As he watched the button’s fall to the floor of the elevator, Mamoru looked up at Usagi with a predatory look in his eyes. “You are going to pay for that little minx.” 

“You’ll have to catch me,” Usagi teased, as she kissed his nose before running down the hallway. Mamoru followed, scooped her up, and carried her bridal style towards their room. 

“I had the room key! How far did you think you were going to get?” Mamoru asked as he approached the door with Usagi in his arms. He managed to scan the key across the sensor and twist the door handle without letting go of his princess. 

“Who said I was trying to get away?” Usagi purred as she nipped at Mamour’s neck. Inside the room and the door closed behind them, Mamoru lowered his princess to the ground. Usagi did not let go of the Mamoru’s neck, instead making sure to hold onto him tight. The pair began to devour each other, their passion at an all time high. Stumbling back from the force of Mamoru’s kisses, Usagi’s back hit the wall, giving the pair a small level of support. 

As their lips and tongues danced, their hands went to work stripping the pair of the physical barriers separating them. Usagi undid Mamoru’s belt and unzipped his pants while he reached under her skirt and grabbed at her panties. With a sudden action, he ripped the thin garment off and let it drop to the floor. Eager for him to continue, Usagi opened her legs and allowed Mamrou access to her most sensitive area. 

“I need you,” Mamoru huffed, feeling his erection strain against his cotton boxers as Usagi worked to remove the garment. 

“Then take me,” Usagi insisted, moving her hands up to wrap around Mamoru’s neck before she lifted a leg as high as she could. “Take me and make me feel complete.” 

Mamoru removed his boxers, grabbed Usagi’s leg to help it stay raised, and slowly slid his erection into her womanhood. His pace was slow but picked up pace fast and soon the lovers were lost in the pleasure they were creating. 

Their first time in this world had been awkward but special. Both afraid of an unknown enemy and fearing the other would disappear, the pair had embraced, fell to the floor, and made love on the floor of Mamoru’s kitchen. Gentle kisses, hesitated actions, and each afraid they would do something wrong to upset the other. Still, the two enjoyed the first time they had made love as Usagi and Mamoru. 

The times after they were in bed together were different. Often Mamoru allowed Usagi and Chibi-Usa to sleepover, in his bed. The three of them bonding as a family, easing the void of emptiness he often felt in his heart. These moments did not involve sex but were nonetheless cherished memories for both of them. When they were able to be physical with one another, they were more explorative with their love. They tried different positions and areas of each other’s body, in an effort to try and discover everything which made the other one aroused. 

Their encounter in the love hotel would be looked at as near primal in nature. Neither participant held back, giving in to the passion and fear building inside from the battle with Galaxia. Instead hoping their lovemaking would help to cleanse each other of these feelings of uncertainty. They did not hold back in their moves, being very physical and demanding by the second. Bruises would form on Usagi’s hips the following day from where Mamoru grabbed her and the scratch marks she left on his back drew blood as her hands snaked under his shirt.

“More!” Usagi cried, not feeling any pain from Mamoru’s action, only the intense pleasure with each thrust into her body. Each of them using the act of sex to prove they were not only alive but still devoted to one another. They had never tried it standing before, always in bed, but there was something applying about this new position. “Harder! Mark me as your own!” 

“I’m close,” Mamoru confessed, through clench teeth, as he kept a firm grip on Usagi’s leg and hip. Her womanhood was tight and wet in an indescribably intoxicating way. He kept thrusting as hard and as deep as he could, hoping each move would help to ease the fear lingering in Usagi’s heart. “I need to pull out!” 

“No!” Usagi begged, lifting her other leg and wrapping it around Mamoru’s waist to keep him from withdrawing. It felt as if her very soul was on fire and the only cure was Mamoru’s seed. “Come inside! Please! I don’t care! I need it!” 

“Usako!” Mamoru hesitated, but lost to the passion of the moment as Usagi’s nails raked across his lower back. As if, finding a hidden switch to increase the intensity, Mamoru continued his movement, thrusting into Usagi’s flower over and over to achieve release. The faster he went, the more Usagi's body was slammed against the wall. Yet, she felt no pain from the act, only the heat coming from them being together. As Mamoru continued to get lost in the act of sex, his hand slid down and grasped firmly on Usagi’s ass, pushing her over the edge. 

“Mamo-chan!” Usagi screamed as she orgasmed. She leaned in and began to lick and bite at a part of his neck she knew caused him to shiver. As she kept teasing him, Mamoru soon found his own tipping point and released himself deep inside his one true love. 

The pair did not move, instead choosing to bask in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Their hearts pounding hard in a desperate attempt to return to a normal pace. Slowly lowering his beloved to the floor, Mamoru worked to catch his breath, stumbling back until his back rested against the wall. Just as it seemed like he would pass out from pleasure, a new sensation ran through his body. A mixture of pain and ecstasy he had never experienced before. He looked down and saw Usagi on her knees in front of him, licking the tip of his cock. 

“Usako! I...I just came!” Mamoru whimpered as his protest did nothing to stop the eager woman. She kept lathering attention on the tender cockhead, refusing to let the erection go away. 

“But you are still hard!” Usagi replied, keeping a firm grip on his shift as she lifted it and gave a firm kiss on his scrotum. “Besides I told you last time we were together I wanted to try tasting you the next time we had sex.” 

“But..,” Mamoru shivered as Usagi continued to work her magic over his now prominent erection. Soon the tingle of exhaustion from the previous climax was gone and a new sense of need replaced it. Having ejaculated so soon, he knew it would take longer for him to achieve release again. He wanted to give Usagi some kind of warning so she didn't get discouraged but he soon discovered it would have been impossible to interrupt her. 

This was not the first time Usagi had given Mamoru oral sex but usually she had never performed it long enough for him climx. Instead, it was part of their foreplay as they worked towards becoming joined in pleasure. Now it appeared as if Usagi had found time while she was fighting against Galaxia to practice her skills. Alternating rapidly between kissing, sucking, licking, and pumping, Usagi was intent on making sure she could get her wish of tasting Mamoru’s release. 

“Usako,” Mamoru gasped, lost to the mercy of what his princess was doing to him. His hand found her head and gripped tightly on space between her two odango. His body tensed up with each trick Usagi pulled out trying to make Mamoru release again. 

In a shocking surprise, Usagi took Mamoru’s erection as deep in her throat as possible. While she worked to pleasure him with her mouth, her hands gently squeezed and caressed his scrotum. Unable to hold back anymore, Mamoru achieved his release deep in Usagi’s mouth. As the feeling of ecstasy ran through his body, it was met with a jolt of fear, as he worried Usagi would choke on his release. 

Usagi was indeed caught off guard by Mamoru’s orgasm but did not choke. With difficulty she swallowed his release, her eyes watering, but able to slide his erection from her mouth with ease. Looking up at Mamoru with a surprised expression and tears on the side of her face, she managed a smile as she wiped some of the excess from her lip and commented, “I practiced with popsicles. It tasted salty and a bit musky...but I liked it.” 

Overwhelmed by his beloved’s act, Mamoru dropped to his knees and held her close. Though he had appreciated the gesture and was blown away by her talent, there was something about tears in her eyes which struck him to his core. 

“I love you,” Mamoru confessed as she continued to hold onto tight to Usagi. The part of him which still clung to the experience of being in a death like limbo had been triggered by her tears. It was as if he was afraid she would develop hate for him for inadvertently making her cry while they made. “I love you so much Usako. I’m sorry.” 

“I love you too. It’s okay...I...I kinda enjoyed it,” Usagi confessed as she stroked her prince’s back. Though she had wanted to experience what his taste was like, part of her enjoyed seeing this vulnerable and needy side to Mamoru. It was a part of him she knew only she would get to experience. “Now, I think we need to clean up. We are both hot and sweaty. Let’s go take a bath together.” 

The pair make it to the bathroom stripping their clothing along the way. Once there, the pair sat on bathstools and scrub each other clean. Mamoru went first, gently scrubbing every inch of Usagi’s skin, complimenting her on how soft and beautiful her body was, causing Usagi to blush and giggle at every little comment. Once he was done, he let down her hair and made sure to shampoo and rinse it carefully. It was the first time he had performed the task but Mamoru found he enjoyed pampering Usagi this way. 

Afterward, Usagi went to work making Mamoru clean. She took special care to admire the curves of his muscles, even decided to tease him a bit by soaping up her chest and using it to scrub his back. When she got to his crotch, she couldn’t resist to caress his manhood and even stroke the shaft a few times with her soap covered hands. 

“Not yet,” Mamoru warned through clenched teeth. “Let’s finish our bath first before any more of that.” 

“Fine,” Usagi playfully huffed as she grabbed the shower handle and rinsed her boyfriend off. Both clean, they slipped into the hot water of the bathtub with Usagi leaning against Mamoru’s body as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. The two of them salad in the warmth of the water, enjoying the peace and silence, listening to the sound of each other’s heartbeat. 

“What will you do now?” Usagi wondered after a while.”Are you going back to America?”

“No,” Mamoru answered, planting a kiss on the back of Usagi’s neck and sending a chill down her spine. “I can’t leave you. Not again. I’ll take my classes at Tokyo University instead.” 

“Harvard is the best school in the world,” Usagi reminded him. A small feeling of guilt was brewing in her stomach. As if he was giving up this chance for her. “It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity.” 

  
“I don’t care. I don’t care if it will make me the top of my field,” Mamoru admitted, hugging Usagi tighter. “When I was dead, connected only to this world by my starseed, it resonated with you. With everything you felt. The loneliness and pain you were feeling. I felt all of it. I...I can’t bear the thought of you having to experience that every again.”

“I feel bad though,” Usagi protested weakly. She still wanted her beloved to succeed but she couldn’t bring herself to truly want him to leave. “I feel like you are giving it all up for me.” 

“I’m giving it up for my soul, Usako,” Mamoru stated firmly, yet with a bit of warmth. “Because I just need you in life to truly be happy.” 

“Okay but,” Usagi agreed, a mischievous smile on her face. “I want you to do so well that they offer you an honorary degree before we have Chibi-Usa.”

“I’ll start working on a write up for a project next week,” Mamoru insisted. “But for now I want you to get up and sit on the edge of the tub?”

“Why?” Usagi wondered. 

“I think I want to try making you climax with my mouth this time,” Mamoru admitted as he used his fingers to spread Usagi’s flower. He began to lick up and down on her womanhood in a slow manner. This was not the first time perofming oral sex on her, but Mamoru wanted to make sure he got the same result as Usagi. 

“Hmm, Mamo-chan,” Usagi cooed as she ran her fingers through his hair and made a fist. The feeling was intense but she had to do her best to maintain enough composure so she wouldn’t fall back onto the bathroom floor. “Now..uuh..don’t...f-feel bad if you can’t make me..c-cum...with oral…it wasn’t e-easy for...ME!”

Mamoru decided actions would speak louder than words. After a long lick up her flower, he stuck a finger inside and began to pay closer attention to her hardening clit with his mouth. With a gentle thrusting of his fingers and tiny nibble to her sensitive area, Usagi felt herself on the verge of orgasm. 

“How…,” Usagi gasped breathlessly, leaning forward, her hands having to grab Mamoru’s shoulders for support. 

Without warning, Mamoru slipped a second finger inside of Usagi, while his teeth added more pressure to her clit. Unable to hold back the overwhelming pleasure, Usagi climaxed, falling forward in the tub. Mamoru was quick to react, shifted Usagi’s weight, and caused her to fall into his chest as a cushion. 

“Where did you learn that?” Usagi asked, doing her best to settle back into the water as the pleasure swept over her. 

“I’ve been doing some reading,” Mamoru admitted as he held Usagi close, caressing her body with his hands, and kissing at her neck and cheeks. “I was planning on trying it out the first time I came to visit on a study break.” 

  
“I don’t think I can take anymore,” Usagi whimpered, wrapping her arms around Mamoru’s neck for support. “I’m going to fall asleep. Take me to bed.” 

“Please love, stay with me,” Mamoru pleaded gently as he picked Usagi up and stepped out of the tub. Placing her gently on the toilet, he grabbed a towel and dried her off. Once Mamoru had dried himself he picked Usagi up again, this time bridal style as he carried her back towards the bed. “There is one last thing I want to try with you.” 

Mamoru deposited her on the bed, which faced the only window the room possessed. He raised the heavy privacy curtain so it was possible to look out. 

“You want someone to watch us?” Usagi wondered, not sure what her boyfriend was thinking. 

“No, but I know they would get a hell of a show,” Mamoru chuckled as he adjusted the lights. He adjusted the dimmer switch so the light in the room faded, the full moon became visible, but the window acted like a mirror. “I want you to stare at the moon, while you enjoy the reflection of our bodies asI take you from behind.”

“Oh that does sound nice,” Usagi agreed, her unbound hair spreading all across the bed. She got on all fours and looked over her shoulder at Mamoru. “Take me one last time my prince.” 

“Gladly my princess,” Mamoru announced as she knelt on the bed, placed one hand on Usagi’s hip, and the other on his erection. He slowly lined up his erection with her waiting entrance before slowly entering her. Unlike when they first entered the room, their pace was gentle and relaxed as they once again found a rhythm together. 

As Mamoru moved, his hands caressed Usagi’s body, running up and down slides, admiring her soft skin, and affectionately squeezing parts he knew were sensitive. Wanting to be touched more, Usagi sat up, and leaned her back against Mamoru’s chest. Taking advantage of this new position, he wrapped his arms around her body, and began to play with her chest. He squeezed her breasts and brushed her nipples with the tips of his fingers. 

Desiring to be touched even more, Usagi turned her head around and claimed Mamoru’s mouth. Their tongues danced together, trying to memorize the delicious taste of each other. Offering more aid, Usagi’s hands found Mamoru’s and helped them to squeeze her chest harder.

Soon, the pair felt themselves reaching their ending point. They both whimpered and groaned in anticipation as they knew they were on the verge of orgasm. Their bodies tightened and they held one another even tighter, not wanting to break the hold they had one another. Then lost in the eternal dance of love, their bodies succumb to ecstasy and gain they achieve climax together. 

Exhausted, the pair fell against the bed. Their need and desire for each other had allowed them the ability to obtain just enough strength to physically confess their love for each other, despite how mentally exhausted they had been. With the last of his strength Mamoru covered the two of them up in the sheets, and wrapped his arms around Usagi. 

“I will always love you Usako,” Mamoru confessed as he whispered into the top of her head. “Never forget that.” 

Usagi smiled but didn’t open her eyes. “I never will...I love you two Mamo-chan.” 

The lovers fell asleep in each other’s arms, dreaming of the future they would have together, and secure in the fact they would find a way back to one another no matter what obstacle they faced in the future. As their love was too powerful to ever be defeated. 

**Author's Note:**

> And so ends, After the Cauldron. I had other entries in mind. One more at least where I was going to have a fic focusing on human form Luna and Artemis to help me resolve howI feel about their relationship. Basically the reason why Luna treats Artemis so bad because it gets him wound up so he becomes animalistic in bed. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I have other projects which need my attention so I’m putting any more fanfiction writing on hold. Though if I do use pen name again it will be for something a bit more romantic and steamy in nature. So stay subscribed to my tumblr just in case. 
> 
> Thanks to Nebelheim for betaing this work. 
> 
> Always remember, “The moonlight carries a message of love.”


End file.
